


Bajo la lluvia

by Plushy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: CookieShipping, Escena típica bajo la lluvia, F/M, Fluff, HariHaru, Personajes lo más IC que pude, Que se note cuál es mi OTP, romance/comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushy/pseuds/Plushy
Summary: Bajo la lluvia todo se veía diferente





	

El calor era intenso e insoportable, afortunadamente para May el Centro Pokémon se encontraba a sólo unos cuantos metros de distancia y con el aire acondicionado olvidaría por completo que ese era el día de verano más caluroso de los últimos cinco años. Pese a las constantes lluvias de la semana, el pasto se encontraba marchito y todo pokémon de hierba buscaba refugio a la sombra de los árboles, ella pensó en unírseles pero su deseo de descansar plácidamente sobre un sofá mientras tomaba una limonada de la máquina expendedora ella mayor y prosiguió su camino.  
  
Al llegar se topó con una desagradable sorpresa: el Centro Pokémon se encontraba a reventar debido a que el día anterior había dado inicio el Pokéthlon de Jotho y los accidentes eran muy frecuentes. La enfermera no se daba abasto y los Chansey corrían de un pasillo a otro transportando las charolas en sus diminutos brazos mientras los entrenadores impacientes gruñían a causa del extremo calor.  
  
Tanta gente aglomerada molestaba a la joven coordinadora de Petalburgo. Pero era mejor permanecer ahí que sucumbir ante la ola de calor a campo abierto, sin mencionar que sus pokémon requerían de una consulta debido a que el entrenamiento de la mañana los había agotado. Las colas eran interminables y a cada rato recibía los regaños de otros entrenadores:  
  
—¡Tienes que sacar turno, niña! —Le gritaban.  
  
Pegado a la pared, observó una maquina de fichas como las que hay en los supermercados o los bancos para saber tu número de espera. Sacó un papel con el número 106 y echó un vistazo al marcador de la parte superior del centro que marcaba con números rojos el 41.  
  
—Tendré que esperar una eternidad —dijo para sí en voz alta, y cuál fue su sorpresa cuando alguien más le respondió: “Última como de costumbre, Tent”. No necesitaba ni voltear para saber de quién era esa chillona y molesta voz.  
  
—¡Ay no! Cuando pienso que mi día no podía ser peor apareces tú para empeorarlo. ¿Qué diantres haces aquí, Harley?  
  
—Lo mismo que el resto, cariño, ¿o creías que venía a contemplar tu horrible rostro?  
  
—¿Y cómo sabías que vendría?  
  
—Después de la paliza que te di en Camino Dorado no me sorprendería que tus pokémon aún se sintieran mal ante tan hermosa humillación.  
  
Las cizañosas palabras del entrenador cosplayero tenían partes de verdad: el día anterior, alrededor de esa hora, tuvo lugar un concurso pokémon donde May perdió por noqueo ante Cacturne; razón por la cual May entrenó arduamente sin permitir que se recuperaran por completo.  
  
—Te dejo, después de todo soy el siguiente en pasar. ¡ _See you_! —Se despidió como es costumbre suya pasando tan cerca suyo que alcanzó a empujarla un poco.  
  
—¡Al menos fíjate por donde caminas! —Le refunfuñó a gritos —. ¡Vaya que si será grosero de su parte salir así!  
  
Pasadas tres horas y media de una tortuosa espera, faltaba un número más para que ella pudiera pasar y por poco no escucha el sonido emitido por el marcador a causa de la torrencial lluvia que se había soltado; el viento arreciaba y se oía su rugir, incluso entre la escandalosa muchedumbre del centro, las gotas caían como balas de plomo al suelo escuchándose como soldados marchando disonantemente. La voz de una de las Joy se hizo escuchar haciéndola pasar pero no con tono alegre y dulce, sino con uno ya fastidiado por estar atendiendo la cuota de todo el mes. La pequeña pasó al frente y metió su mano al bolsillo para no encontrar nada, siguió buscando desesperadamente la ficha pero no la dejaron continuar: “Si no tienes ficha por favor no estés estorbando, ¡el siguiente!”.  
  
Faltaban no más de cinco personas en la fila pero la frustración de haber desperdiciado tanto tiempo se convirtió en ira, salió corriendo del centro hacia la fachada del edificio, necesitaba aire fresco y quizás el hipnótico ritmo del flujo del agua la calmaría. Algunas gotas que le salpicaban en la cara se confundían con las lágrimas de resentimiento que sus ojos emanaban y los cerró para dejar que estas pudieran unirse libremente a los charquitos a su alrededor… hasta que sintió a su espalda una presencia más fría que el aire traído por la tempestad.  
  
—¿Por qué tan triste, acaso perdiste algo?  
  
—No es asunto tuyo, Harley —le contestó sin darse la vuelta, no quería que la viera llorando para evitar sus burlas.  
  
—Me pregunto si habrás perdido esto —dijo meneando la ficha entre sus dedos.  
  
Sabiendo de qué se trataba miró para confirmar su temor, le había robado la ficha fingiendo un choque de hombros. Intentar recobrar la ficha ya no servía de nada por lo que se limitó a señalarlo y gritar pestes de su persona; para hacerla molestar más, fingía que no la escuchaba por la tormenta. No sabía si golpearlo, seguirlo insultarlo o simplemente estallar en llanto, así que opto por la huida regresando al centro, pero fue en ese justo instante que el sonido de la cortina metálica bajando rápidamente los distrajo y atemorizó; golpearon y gritaron pero Joy se encontraba muy cansada como para haberlos oído con claridad, limitándose a oprimir el interruptor, bostezar e irse a dormir.  
  
Los dos desdichados se encontraban ahora a merced de los caprichos de la intemperie y lo único que los separaba del diluvio era un techo raso de no más de un metro de largo por uno y medio de ancho. Hectáreas de pastizales con unos puñados de árboles pelones era lo único a kilómetros a la redonda y las instalaciones del Pokéthlon ya estarían cerradas en aquel momento, no había otro lugar que valiera la pena para resguardarse. Estaban solos.  
  
—¡Y todo es tu culpa! —Le recriminó—. ¡De no ser por tu broma TAN infantil no estaríamos en esta situación!  
  
—¿Mi culpa? ¡No es culpa mía el que tú seas una dejadota!  
  
—¿A quién le dices dejadota? ¡Grosero!  
  
—¡A ti, boba!  
  
Ambos giraron de espaldas y fingieron que no existían, después de todo la lluvia cesaría pronto y podrían alejarse lo más posible… o eso les gustaba creer en aquel momento. No tardó May en dejarse caer.  
  
—¡Este es el peor día de mi vida!  
  
—Te equivocas, es el peor de la mía, estoy parado en medio de la nada con la señorita Tentacruel mientras la lluvia me estropea mi hermoso peinado cuando podría estar en un delicioso baño de burbujas.  
  
—¡Pero si es tu culpa!  
  
—¡Qué no!  
  
Y mientras más peleaban la tormenta se ponía más intensa que su odio. El trueno que cayó no demasiado lejos destelló de tal modo que al ver el rostro del otro iluminado no pudieron evitar sentir algo de pánico, eran miradas que aterraban. Después del estruendo hubo un horripilante silencio porque la lluvia se había vuelto sorda.  
  
—Creo que… —murmuró ella tratando de romper esa atmósfera tan densa— estaremos un buen tiempo aquí parados, lo mejor será dejar de lado nuestras diferencias… al menos por hoy.  
  
El orgullo de Harley no estaba tan dispuesto a hacer tregua, no tan fácilmente. —Haz lo que quieras, realmente no me interesa —le contestó. Pero si existía algo que pesará más que su obstinación era su demanda de atención y no tardó en sentirse abandonado y solitario en aquella pequeña islita que lo mantenía seco.  
  
—¿Te acuerdas de la batalla de ayer?  
  
—Dijiste que no me hablarías, o en su defecto, que no te importa lo que diga.  
  
—Ay cariño, sabes que suelo decir muchas cosas sin pensar.  
  
—Sí… ya veo.  
  
—¿A que no te esperabas que Cacturne usara 'rayo solar'? Debiste ver tu cara de sorpresa.  
  
—Pero seguramente no me vi tan mal como tú cuando te gané en Ciudad Malva, te ves tan chistoso cuando muerdes tu sombrero —y recordando ese momento echó a reír, no haciéndole mucha gracia al extraño coordinador.  
  
—¿Ah sí? Pues tú te veías patética en Izabe, ya sólo te faltaba llamar a tu mamá.  
  
Estaba a punto de darle un puntapié por eso, cuando se le ocurrió algo brillante para responderle, como siempre le hubiera gustado contestarle a sus insultos tantas veces:  
  
—Si no mal recuerdo en aquella ocasión yo te gané, no me sorprendería que el que terminó llamando a su mamá fuera otra persona, ¿verdad, Harley?  
  
Aquel era un insulto mucho más grave de lo que estaba dispuesto a tolerar, y cuando estaba así de enojado planes malignos era lo único que venían a la mente. Fingió que veía algo a lo lejos, puso su mano frente a su rostro como si fueran binoculares y alzó la voz.  
  
—¡Ay, pero qué veo! ¡Si es un pequeño Teddiursa buscando donde refugiarse!  
  
—¿Dónde? Harley, no veo nada con esta lluvia.  
  
—Ya necesitas lentes, si bien claro se ve que es un Teddiursa, quizás necesites acercarte más a la orilla para verlo mejor.  
  
Ingenuamente, May siguió su consejo y cuando sobre su nariz caía un chorro de agua del techo, sintió un empujón en su espalda y a continuación el agua helada de la lluvia en todo su cuerpo. Intentó regresar a donde estaría resguardada del agua, pero Harley le impedía el paso y no pudo poner pie adentro. Él estaba más que satisfecho con su acto; le divertía verla mojada, con fango en los zapatos y con su rostro envuelto en llamas contrastando tan bien en aquel diluvio. Lo disfrutaría completamente estando dentro del centro, pero detalles así se veían minimizados en esa situación. Ahora sus oídos esperaban oír su nombre seguido de palabras llenas de odio y desprecio, pero entre la cortina de agua que los separaba sólo pudo distinguir un solo sonido… el de un llanto desconsolador.  
  
“Debería ser música para mis oídos, ¡qué digo, un concierto!” pensó, pero la realidad es que exista algo que no lo dejaba deleitarse con eso, algo que muy pocas veces había sentido en su vida, una especie de opresión en el pecho que sube hacia la garganta haciéndole un nudo. Alguna vez alguien le dijo que aquella sintomática correspondía a un mal muy grave: el sentimiento de culpa. El dolor provocado por aquella enfermedad lo obligó a dar un paso atrás.  
  
—Si sigues ahí paradota te vas a enfermar.  
  
Pero ella seguía inmóvil con la cabeza cabizbaja. Volvió a gritarle pero no recibía respuesta. Cabreado por su actitud puso un pie enfrente… y luego el otro; antes de percatarse se encontraba fuera del refugio, frente a May.  
  
—¡Sorda! Te estoy diciendo que regreses al… —pero antes de terminar la frase la castaña pateó fuertemente un charco que se encontraba a sus pies y lo hizo con la suficiente fuerza como para empapar el rostro de Harley y despojarlo de su sombrero.  
  
Ahora los dos estaban en igualdad de condiciones: sucios y empapados bajo un torrente sin fin. No. Ahora la balanza se inclinaba para la coordinadora y él lo supo en cuanto se recuperó del shock y entraba nuevamente en sí con las carcajadas de May. Se llevó las manos al rostro y se percató que tenía algo viscoso y frío; era fango y no de cualquier tipo, era de esos que dejan los Muk al paso. Inclinó el cuerpo al ras del suelo y formó una gran bola con el desperdicio. Las risas de May cesaron en el instante en que su cabellera quedó cubierta, pero ella tampoco dejó las cosas a medias, hizo una bola más grande aun y así comenzó la guerra de lodo. Corrían de un lado a otro como los niños que sostienen batallas heroicas con bolas de nieve en el parque y, como tales, estaban disfrutando el arte de la guerra. Cuando no hubo más fango que agarrar, él tomo su sombrero como balde y una vez lleno lo lanzaba a su contrincante, ella hacía lo mismo con su pañoleta.  
  
Poco a poco la lluvia comenzaba a disminuir en intensidad al igual que la tensión entre ellos, porque ya no luchaban para mostrar superioridad; olvidaron por un instante que eran acérrimos rivales que se odiaban a muerte. Todo parecía diferente. En aquel encuentro en el barco, la castaña no había insinuado nada que pudiera molestarle sobre sus galletas. En aquellos concursos, Harley no había sido deshonesto y jamás intentó engañarla. Habían sido buenos amigos desde el momento en que se conocieron. Parecía ser así… debió ser así..., porque las sonrisas de ambos no daban al espectador otro panorama más que ese. Baja la lluvia, todo se veía distinto.  
  
El caleidoscopio de colores seguía girando y girando, hasta que él resbaló llevándose a May de por medio.  
  
Aún no dejaba de llover, sentía cada gota impactando sobre su piel, el frío del suelo entumiendo su espalda y no dejaba de escuchar ese maldito sonido de la lluvia que ya lo tenía harto. La lluvia suele hablar con aquellos que desean escucharla, por desgracia, no siempre le gustaba conversar de cosas lindas; esa fue una charla bastante violenta de su parte y no dejaba de replicarle a cada instante por tantas cosas que había cometido en su deshonesta vida. Ahora sabía cómo debía sentirse ella en tantas ocasiones que la vio con el mismo rostro que hubiera puesto de haber estado del todo consiente. Sí, su rostro, su voz… May… May… ¡Harley, despierta!  
  
Abrió los ojos para perderse momentáneamente en los zafiros que lo contemplaban y dejó de sentir frío al sentir su respiración agitada y el latir de su corazón sobre su pecho. Había aterrizado justo sobre él. Durante el instante que sus miradas quedaron la una sobre el otra, la lluvia había realizado su acto más prodigioso. Aquella mocosa, enana despreciable hacia que un Milotic se viera menos agraciado que un Feebas, notó por primera vez aquel cuerpo bien formado que no correspondía a alguien de su edad, su aroma que incluso mezclado con el del lodo y la tierra mojada le resultaba más encantador que el de su perfume favorito. Por su parte el hechizo también afectó a May, ya no veía al coordinador amanerado que siempre la molestaba, su mente no procesaba los adjetivos de “greñudo, narizón y anoréxico”, no dejaba de mirar aquellos labios carnosos, aquel pelo esponjado que le provoca deseos de al menos hacer un par de risos con sus dedos y esa mirada solitaria que reflejaba angustia y miedo. Sintió algo más que compasión.  
  
La lluvia había cesado, pero en sus mentes se mantenía tan incesante como al principio, porque sólo en su manto existía un mundo diferente para ellos. ¿Debían volver al mundo donde brilla el sol y su desprecio quema más que el calor de un Magmortar? La última gota en caer al suelo fue una que se desprendió de sus labios sellándose.  
  
No volvió a llover así en todo el año, pero no sería la última vez que volverían a estar juntos, ya que la pulmonía que pescaron los mantuvo peleando con comida en el Centro Pokémon toda la semana.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic ya viejo, originalmente escrito por ahí del 2011. La versión actual tiene algunas correcciones gramaticales pero no de estilo. Espero con el tiempo haber mejorado en eso.


End file.
